


Say my name

by Mimicchi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, There's a big plottwist at the end, demon!Jisung, human!minho, they're all dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimicchi/pseuds/Mimicchi
Summary: "Minho say my name!" The younger of the two shouted at the taller male, golden eyes burning desperately.





	Say my name

A cold shiver ran down the boys back as he quietly pushed the door handle down, shaking limbs making him look all weak and fragile. Fear filled his eyes as he opened the door, only to be welcomed by pitch black darkness. A small tear ran down his left cheek, it was exactly how he imagined it to be, no, it was even worse than that. Pain shot through the ravenettes chest as he quietly stepped into the darkness, a strange feeling embracing him the moment he closed the door behind him. A faint whisper made its way to his ear, cold but soothing at the same time.  
"Minho you're finally here." A cold hand landed on the dancers jaw, fingers gently trailing along the ravenettes jawline. A strange mix of cold- and hotness spread along the skin the hand had touched, the older boys heart tightening with every second that passed. Too long had it been since he last felt emotions like this, too long since he last had felt the presence of a living being.  
"B-But the others" He managed to croak out, a small sob escaping his lips before he could finish his sentence. The cold hand on his jaw was suddenly gone, instead he could feel the long fingers of the younger male gently wiping away his tears.  
"I know Minho, I know. It wasn't your fault that we lost them. At least you're safe, that's all that matters now" The smaller of the two said gently, letting his hand slide down the older males cheek until it was resting on his jaw again. Silence was still filling the room as the two just stood there.  
"It was horrifying..." The ravenette whispered, his whole body shaking as he remembered the events that occurred before he had found the room. A pain shot through his chest as he tried to move, it felt as if an unnatural force held him in place, preventing him from moving.  
"Minho don't." The voice of the younger male sounded cold, almost inhumane. One of his long, slender fingers landed on the ravenettes lips, as if he was trying to tell him not to speak.  
"Mourning won't bring them back to life." He spoke quietly, letting his hand trail down the shivering males face to his neck and then shoulder. The coldness of his hands was seeping through the on many parts torn suit.  
"But they were our family! Why are you telling me not to mourn after the boys I considered my family?" The older male shouted, tears rolling down his cheeks. The brightness of warm gold aflamed in the youngers eyes, the room suddenly no longer pitch black.  
"You're right. They were our family. They _were_." The smaller one whispered, his grip on the tallers shoulder tightening. Pain shot through the ravenettes arm as the coldness spread through his veins.  
"What are you doing? It hurts, stop it!" The dancer cried out, unable to push the boy with the golden eyes away. The younger let out a small chuckle, the grip on the older males arm only tightening.  
"Stop this!" The taller male screamed as he felt the youngers fingers burning their way through the torn fabric of his suit. A giggle escaped the smaller males lips as the scream of the elder reached a deafening loudness.  
"What on earth are you?! Let go of me you demon!" The ravenette cried, tears streaming all over his ethereal face. Said 'demon' just smiled, placing his hands on the older males chest.  
"You're smarter than I expected you to be. Took you a year to figure it out...But you're the first one. Minho, say, why do you think are the two of us the only ones that are still alive?" The demon asked gently. He pressed his hands into the dancers chest, the cold of his hands burning the skin underneath the young mans suit.  
"I don't know it" The ravenette whispered, trying his best to ignore the pain. The younger male let out a laugh, letting his hands trail down to the crying males waist.  
"Different question...Why do you think did all the others die?" He asked with a smile, hands firmly holding the older males waist in place.  
"I don't know it! I saw them die, I saw all of them die and all of that just because Chan didn't want to give you up and leave you here!" The taller male screamed, more tears streaming down his cheeks as the coldness of the youngers hands burned into his waist.  
"Minho... Do you really think they all...just died? Oh what am I gonna do with you? Minho it was me. They all died from my hands. Every single of them. First Woojin. He didn't say a single word, just smiled sadly. The second was Changbin. The look he gave me said more than a thousand words, it was not sad but disappointed. Third was Hyunjin. He shouted at me but didn't fight back, letting me end him within moments. Fourth was Felix. He looked betrayed and sad but didn't say a single word to me, engulfing me in one last hug before he faded away. Fifth was Seungmin. He tried to fight back but gave up within seconds, smiling sadly when I ended him. The next one was Chan. His words are stuck in my head, the way how he begged for me to leave Jeongin and you alone, how he looked at me before he faded won't leave my mind again. And the last was Jeongin. He was crying, but not in fear, he cried out of sadness. He cried and begged me to let you live. I still remember the faint 'Hyung' that left his mouth before he closed his eyes and faded in my arms. The true last one remaining is you Minho" The demon spoke, coldly burning hands now piercing into the fabric covering the humans hipbones. Pure hatred filled the dancers eyes as the smaller male stopped talking.  
"You monster killed all of them...You killed Woojin hyung, Chan hyung, Changbin, Hyunjin, Felix, Seungmin...and... you killed Jeongin. You monster killed them! Get off of me you ugly monster!" The ravenette screamed, tears uncontrollably running down his cheeks. Anger filled the demons golden eyes as he grabbed the humans shoulders, squeezing them firmly until his arms were dangling limp at his sides, the eyes of the dancer widened as he couldn't feel his arms anymore.  
"Minho say my name!" The younger of the two shouted at the taller male, golden eyes burning desperately. His hazel eyes weren't anymore visible underneath the golden flames that has ignited the demons irises.  
"Disgusting demon, look what you've done! Our family is dead! You killed them with your own filthy hands, they're dead because of you! I don't care that you made my arms limp for a lifetime, you've killed our family and I hate you for it!" The dancer shouted, legs only not giving in because the younger held his shoulders so firmly. His breath became uneven with every second that passed, sobs escaping his lips every here and there.  
"Minho, please, say my name" The demon begged, lips quivering desperately. The grip on the humans shoulders became less firm as the smaller male began to shake, the burning coldness in his hands slowly fading away.  
"No! You ruined my life and took away our family, I wouldn't even follow your request if you'd be on the ground, begging me for it!" The ravenette shouted, voice hoarse from all the shouting and screaming. The demons eyes lit up again as the dancer bit his lips, small droplets of blood running down his bottom lip.  
"Minho I beg you, say my name before I lose control and kill you as well" The demon croaked out weakly, salty tears running down his chubby cheeks. He reached out, grabbing the older males neck, the faded cold returning into his hands. The grip became firmer with every second that passed, tears streaming down the demons cheeks as he choked the human with his bare hands.  
"If you...are still some...where inside...of this mons...monster..." The dancer managed to croak out, his body slowly going limp, his vision slowly fading into darkness. The younger male gasped, letting go of the humans neck.  
"Live. You...you need too...live" The body of the taller male fell limp against the demons chest, coughing out blood. A scream escaped the demons plump lips as he felt the red liquid soak through his own suit, legs giving in as the dancers body was too heavy against his chest.  
"Why...did you be...become like this...? I lo...I loved you. We all did...I'm sor...sorry..." The ravenette stuttered weakly, limp body laying half on the ground half on the demons lap.  
"Minho please don't do this to me...You can't die now, you can't! They...They all died for you, you can't waste all the hopes they had in you! Minho please! I-I will do everything possible to cure you, I'll find a way to make you all healthy again! Don't die, Minho please, w-we'll find a way out of this hell hole, we'll live for the sake of the others Minho...Minho no! Please open your eyes, you can't do this to me!" The demon cried, hazel eyes no longer burning golden. He took a hold of the humans limp body, trying to feel his pulse.  
"I...love you...Jisung" The human whispered weakly, a small smile forming on his lips as he stared up at the doe eyed demon, his beautiful eyes slowly fading into an empty brown. The demons eyes ignited in a warm gold, so bright that the pitch black room was completely filled with light. A tear of liquid gold ran down his cheek as the dancer in his arms closed his eyes, uneven breaths fading into the nothing. A scream, so loud and shrill that it let windows shatter, escaped the demons lips as the golden tear landed on the corpses cheek. His family was dead. He had killed every of them, every single of them. And now he had the corpse of his loved one in his arms. Lee Minho was dead and it was all his fault. The fault of a disgusting monster. The demon gently put his thumb on his dead lovers lips, wiping the blood away. Smiling emptily he put the thumb into his mouth, one final tear rolling town his cheek before the humans blood poisoned his body, letting the demon fade into the nothing.

❆

"Jisung wake up, you've been screaming in your sleep" A gentle voice awoke the young squirrel like male. It was Minhos voice, warm and gentle.  
"M-Minho?" The younger of the two croaked out weakly. He raised one hand to reach out to the older male, a scream escaping his lips as he saw blood on his thumb.  
"Jisungie what's wrong? Oh there's blood on your thumb...Let's clean your thumb and then go back to sleep. You're sleeping beside me tonight, I don't want to risk that you have another nightmare" The dancer said, gently lifting the younger up.  
"Minho it was scary, I-I killed all of you in the nightmare" The chubby cheeked boy sobbed quietly, wrapping his arms around the older boys neck.  
"Oh god Jisungie now I know why you screamed so much...Hyunjin and Seungmin both left your room because your screams were so terrifying to them, it must've been the worst to dream about...that. But it's okay now, we're all healthy and alive Jisung. It was only a nightmare, it's alright" He whispered gently, putting the younger male down in the restroom. The dancer carefully cleaned the in blood covered thumb of the younger male, picking him up again after finishing his task. He carried the rapper back into his room, placing him on his bed.  
"Good night Jisung" The ravenette whispered, wrapping his arms around the younger male when they both layed in the younger males bed.  
"Good night Minho" The smaller replied, falling asleep fastly in the dancers muscular arms. The reason why he woke up with a thumb covered in blood would be a mystery he wouldn't ever solve, but for now he just slept peacefully.


End file.
